Question: Evaluate $5w-\dfrac wx$ when $w=6$ and $x=2$.
Answer: Let's substitute $ w= 6$ and $ x={2}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}5 {w} -\dfrac{ w}{{x}}$ $=5( {6}) -\dfrac{6}{{2}}$ $=30-3$ $=27$